This study is a 3-year follow-up of subjects previously treated in Project MATCH, a collaborative clinical trial involving nine sites nationwide. The overall aim is to test the "matching hypothesis" that alcohol treatment can be improved by assigning clients with certain characteristics to treatments that address their specific problems. The three-year follow-up is now complete. The remaining time in this project will be spent on data analysis.